Green Tea
by WolfieElf
Summary: Arkonis hates green tea. He also hates the Thunder king. So why does he have several dreams about both and end up waking more lustful for his partner, Jimirico before his departure to the Isle of Thunder? BoyxBoy love making, definitely smutty lemons, dont like? Dont read! Love triangle possibry later on. Worgen comes later!


**A/N: **I'm sorry I keep starting new stories. I promise ill try to stick with this one. Its currently an RP 2 male characters that have story inbetween. I promise I'll work on it! Enjoy!

Warning: There will be lemons in this chapter that is BxB! Boylove! Dont like? Dont read!

* * *

Arkonis was having a really strange dream, and he usually never has really strange dreams. First off, it was smelling like green tea the entire time. A really strong kind of green tea that was not like his mana tea. Wasnt sweet or refreshing, just tasted like a bunch of grinded up leaves put into hot water and made into a drink. The smell was rather intoxicating like some brew had been smacked in it, and not like Jim's brew either. Wasnt smooth like his usually is. Was a rugged kind of smell that made Arkonis feel drunk of the bone.

Another thing that could be drawn from this dream was the color. A bright vibrant green like that of the Jade forest. What a strange color, because it was so bright. And behind that bright color was some kind of added darkness to it that make it feel rather relaxing and calm. There was also the sound of a woman... Wait. A woman? Where from?

Arkonis, his ears flopped over as if he were drunk, peered around to find this, mysterious woman who was singing. It was a lovely tone, no doubt about that, but it didn't sound blood elf at all. He was standing in the middle of a green lit area with a woman singing.. Somewhere.

He thought he could step forward but as he did so he found himself crashing down to the ground as if his bones were made a jello. A strange feeling for him, because he's a powerful monk, and his legs are quite strong. His emerald eyes wide, and his mahogany hair falling past his shoulders, he grabs onto his legs to get them to move forward, but they refused to listen to his command.

The singing got just a bit louder, Arkonis peering around and raising up his fists in worry that whoever might be singing may have violent intentions. But from what seemed like a paper tree, steps out a young Pandaren woman, her fur brimming in a red color as she sings, blue streaks running through her hair. Her hair is tied up in a pony-tail with two chop-sticks running through the middle. She also wears a robe of a bright vibrant red and blue, a strange color pattern striking across like lightning bolts.

Her bright green eyes light up to his sight as she continues to sing, and following out from behind her are... Floating pots and pans? They clank against each other, floating around with nothing to connect them. Arkonis keeps his eyes wide on them in surprise as they skew the beautiful singing that the Pandaren creates.

She giggles as she steps up to Arkonis, who peers from her and the pans from time to time and she starts to call out.  
"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" she chants.

The pots and pans clang to her chanting as Arkonis grabs at his ears, gritting it teeth from the sound. But on the ground, snakes slither around him, hissing loudly to her sound as well as turtles start to exit from the paper bamboo trees.

Confusion invokes as everything starts to happen all at once, snakes slithering around Arkonis or even up his body as the Pandaren woman chants out, "Welcome!" and the turtles start to eat the pots and pans that fly away in fear of being eaten.

Arkonis cries out, confused by whats happening as he feels the snakes slithering around his body with a wet kind of aroma to them, hissing loudly. He closes his eyes in fear that one may bite him, but they only seem to trace the length of his body, even going in forbidden areas. He chance opens his eyes to look around before spotting what he thinks he sees is a headless Yu'lon and Chi'ji playing a casual game of Hearthstone, the dragon's tail sprung over the seat and the crane's wing brought up in an invisible, 'Hmm' kind of fashion.

Being so overwhelmed by whats going on, Arkonis screams out loudly before...

He wakes up in his bed, screaming out the same sound. He stops as he realizes he's woken up, and he brushes his hair, some sweat sticking to his face. He's in Silvermoon of all places, and his own very boyfriend sleeps right next to him.

Jimirico shifts slightly at the movement before his eyes flutter open. Arkonis blinks at him, his face blushing just a bit from the thoughts of what the snakes did in the dream, and Jim himself.

Jimirico sits up, "Ark? You ok?"

Arkonis nods slightly, his hair falling past his muscular shoulders that are driven by his monk capabilities, "Yeah! Yeah I'm fine just... Just a really strange dream."

"A really strange dream? What happened? You're really warm." Jim moves closer towards him, setting a hand on his arm, his own silver locks falling down and mixing with Ark's brown colored hair.

Ark blushes even more, "N-Nothing."

"Ark."

"I was seducing someone."

Jimirico deadpans him. It's no surprise. Arkonis in his free time loves to try to seduce men, whether it be for fun or serious. So he gives a face that doesn't express much surprise. Arkonis gives him a weak smile in return, heat floating up in his body as he's already hard in the pants.

He gulps, looking over Jim as he lays himself back down, sighing, "Ok, well go back to sleep." He eyes him nervously, lust starting to broil in him as he really does want to seduce someone. Him.

He leans over pushing his shoulder to the side so that Jim is looking up at him, doing this so quickly. Jim blinks up at him before he takes a moment to breathe out a hiss, "Ark! What the fuck are you-?!"

Arkonis hushes him, getting on top of him and lowering his head down into the covers, his needy fingers tracing down his open chest. His lips press to him constantly before finding themselves to his already puckered nipples, kissing it lightly before bringing his mouth down on it, and sucking it warmly.

He hears Jim breath out heavily, but the monk seems to retort in a way that's silent. Ark and Jim seem to have no set dominance between the two. Ark is good a seducing men and drawing them in, while Jim is strong, in both mind and muscle. But, now it seems that Ark is winning the dominance game.

He continues to run his tongue around his hard nipple, his breath hot and the room starting to smell of the both of them. Intoxicating, it drives Ark forward more as he's starting to get increasingly horny, Jim as well seeming to fall into his trap as his private areas are starting to be stroked.

Ark continues forward, hoping to drive Jim into the same sex drive as he's in as he moves down his body, lapping him up as if he were a stud in heat before he comes to the rim of his light pants. He takes no time in fondling with the cloth as he immediately brings them down along with his underwear, and takes his full length into his warm, moist mouth.

He goes back and forth with his head, his fingers wrapped tight around his thighs as saliva drips from the side of his lips, his long ears pinned back as he can hear Jim try to hold in the moans, his toes flexing and curling to the feeling of being taken in. Ark's tongue moves around the length like a professional.

Jim's fingers then crash into Ark's hair, grabbing onto it and pushing his face further into his own cock, pushing him as he finally releases a small moan. Ark cant help but moan back, grunting with his mouth full before he finally pulls back, precum dripping from his lips.

Ark pulls himself up from under the covers, gasping for the fresh air before Jim suddenly slams his lips against Ark's, their kisses deep and intense as he in return starts to scratch and search for Ark's throbbing length with a response of lust, their skin slick against each other.

They delve into their kisses, Jim running his fingers along Ark's length as he holds him close to him, their breaths heavy and their hearts pounding at a pace they cannot even imagine. Ark cannot contain himself, he wants Jim's tight space, and he wants it all to himself. He tries to position himself in a place where he can enter without even preparing Jim's tight pucker.

But, at the last moment, Jim pulls back and he suddenly tugs back on Ark's hair, causing a grunt from the monk, his head pulling back and their panting breathes the only thing heard as they freeze in place.

Jim breaths, "Not tonight, Ark."

He blinks, "But.. Why not?"

"I'm tired, and I don't want a sore ass in the morning."

Ark closes his eyes, trying to relax himself as lust still drives him forward in a rush of testosterone. Its only the way that Jim is holding his hair that keeps him back, his scalp screaming in pain from the iron fists that hold him still.

And it seems that Jim is willing to wait all night for Ark to relax and go back to sleep, his eyes narrowed on him as he can tell when Ark is going to relax. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tries to calm himself down, the flame starting to fade off inside him that drives him in such homosexual acts.

As jim notices this, he finally let's go, allowing Ark to fall to the side of him, yet still close to his arms in a snuggling kind of fashion. He smirks at him, running his fingers through his mahogany hair before he says in a light yet passionate voice, "I love you, my little man-whore," he teases.

Ark smiles lightly back at him before he responds, "Good night, tough-nuts," he teases back. He watches Jim close his eyes, before his own start to lower. The darkness is so still, and he just hopes he doesn't smell the green tea once again.

* * *

Ehhhhh?! I hope you guys enjoyed the lemony boy love! I know I liked writing it.. At 12 in the morning. I wanted to write the dream scene real bad though because the idea was killing me in my head while grinding at timeless isle. And of course Jim would do something like that in the end, had to be RP realistic! Thanks again! For the horde!


End file.
